villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlie Rutherford
Charlie Rutherford is the main antagonist of the 2012 British science-fiction adventure film The Dinosaur Project. He was portrayed by Peter Brooke. Biography A group of explorers from the British Cryptozoological Society go on an expedition to the Congo in search of the existence of . Among the group is their leader Jonathan, their sponsor organizer Charlie, their medic Liz, their pilot, their cameramen Dave and Pete, a local guide named Amara, and Luke, Jonathan’s son who sneaks aboard their helicopter to experience his father’s adventure. Arriving at the Congo, they spot multiple flying reptiles flying across a village next to the river, one of which collides into the helicopter’s blade, crashing it and killing the pilot, while also destroying most of their equipment, including their satellite phone. The remaining members make their way to the village, only to find the village destroyed and all villagers dead. They decide to make camp for the night in the last standing hut, discussing what to do next. Luke’s security camera installed outside of the hut tracks multiple bat-like beasts outside. Charlie accidentally alerts the hoard when he shuts off the computer monitor, resulting in the crew fleeing to the river with wooden boats stationed by the village, but lose Liz to the swarm when she trips. The group find themselves on an island in the middle of the river and make another camp, spotting small dinosaurs, one of which takes interest in Luke. He names it Crypto after it spits a fluid in his face. He manages to attach a camera onto Crypto’s neck, but it loses functionality when Crypto and the other dinosaurs swim into a cave. Charlie requests the group to follow the dinosaurs into the cave, believing it to be a gateway to where the dinosaurs are coming from, but Jonathan testifies, saying they need to return to civilization as he does not wish to lose any more comrades on the expedition. When Luke manages to get Crypto’s camera back online, showing the youngling got it off at its nesting area, Charlie convinces Luke to accompany him in finding out what lies beyond the gateway to prove his father wrong of its potential. The two then maneuver the boat into the gateway, where they find themselves in a river canyon. The other boat catches up and Jonathan testifies that they have no choice but to keep going forward. Dave tries to film a Plesiosaur, only for a Pliosaur to jump out of the water and eat him, destroying one of the two boats. Charlie and Luke are separated from the others and continue their search for the dinosaurs’ whereabouts, leading to a jungle. At the top of a cliff looking up from the gateway, Luke manages to fix the satellite phone. Charlie thanks him for his assistance before suddenly pushing Luke down into the gateway. Surviving the fall, Luke runs off to warn the others about Charlie’s true intentions, coming across Crypto and the bats from before, only to be saved by Pete and Jonathan, both of whom were abandoned by Amara after she revealed they were never meant to land on the island and leaves with the last boat. Pete chases the bats off into the forest but is presumably killed in the process. Luke and Jonathan make their way across a steep cliff way to return to their camp but are hit by a sudden rockfall, pinning Jonathan against the cliff’s edge. Luke looks up and sees Charlie holding a large stick as the source of the rockfall. Luke attempts to help his father, but knowing that his son’s life is not worth risking, Jonathan allows himself to fall from the cliff to his death. Luke hides in the jungle to escape Charlie, where he finds Crypto and follows him to his nesting ground, finding his missing camera. Suddenly, Charlie emerges in front of him, revealing his plan to kill off the remaining survivors of the expectation and earn all of the credit of the discovery for himself. Charlie lunges at Luke and Crypto with a large leg bone but is halted by the arrival of two large dinosaurs, hearing the cries of their baby. Smelling Crypto's spit on Luke, Crypto's parents ignore him and drag Charlie off into the forest to kill their unwanted guest. Personality Despite being the main antagonist of the film, Charlie does not show his villainy until near the end of the film. Before then, he appears as a confident, responsible and authoritative gentlemen who cope with Luke about the differences between him and his father. However, Charlie's true intentions are that of a greedy and arrogant individual who shows no empathy and will easily do anything in order to earn his share of the bargain for the expedition; he will even resolve in murder if he has to. Although he is fearless to fight against other humans, he does act cowardly against the native dinosaurs of the island, especially towards the ones in swarms or by large sizes. Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Saboteurs